Lost And Estranged Chapter 5: Dead Flowers
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: Hello My Hate


I get a voicemail to report to Chester Hilton's office regarding the idea of the gimmick changes for Myself, Sara. and Hayle. I pull on my jeans and a ratty t shirt and head down the hallways straight to his office. I swing the door open and spin the chair around sitting down like a wannabe cool high school student. "What can i do for you boss?" He half smiles, Half smiles in my mind are good for telling a kid that grandma died. But i digress ladies and gentlemen. "Darren i'm not going to lie to you i love the ideas..But our boss and CEO has denied ALL the ideas that you have given in. You are going to have to keep your gimmicks until after Sunday night or until you can figure out a gimmick that will work within the Story line. I don't hesitate i stand up with an uneasy look on my face and grab Hilton by the collar. "Well i guess i'll see you lot on Sunday then aye." I shove him back into his seat and head out the door.

I sit myself in the locker room as the girls are in the ring for another tag team match. This time against a team known as "Lucky Tale" Yeah i rolled my eyes when i heard that name too. Half way through the match one of the girls of Lucky Tale knocks Hayle off the apron causing Sara to use her whip to attach itself to the girls wrist. The whip tugs the girl around as Sara puts her into headlock form the headlock position into a Headlock Driver. As Hayle runs to the other side knocking the other Lucky Tale member off the apron. "1!,2!,3!." The bell sounds off. My girls pick up the 4th Win as a tag team. As the screen stays on the two Tanner steps out into the ring and raises Hayle and Sara's hands. Distracted by the cheers Winter attacks Hayle from behind as Tanner holds Sara back making her watch as Winter drops Hayle with The Frost Bite. I grab the chair i was siting on and run to the ring.

*****************************************************************************************************************************My theme hits and i rush to the ring with the chair as Winter grabs a microphone "TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND TANNER DROPS HER" I hesitate as my eyes lock onto Sara's as she nods. Because we saw this coming, We knew this would happen. I step onto the apron and Sara low blows Tanner and jumps Winter. I slide into the ring swinging the chair as it connects with Tanners head. he'll be fine after this i swear. There was one piece we all forgot about, Sirius. Almost like a nightmare i feel the cold steel of a chair smack against my back as Sirius knocks me to the ground hitting me straight to the skull. Sara takes this as a an open chance as she low blows Sirius as her whip bites into his wrist and she hits him with her Headlock Driver. I Black Out.

Sunday Tonight Is The Night

Winter and Sirius and Tanner are in ring with microphones in hand

"Well tonight is the night everybody" Sirius starts off. "Why waste anytime my love? let's invite the power puff girls out here. Come on get out here Stoneheart and Aries." The popish theme music that Sara and Hayle have been using for almost 3 months hits as all of a sudden it pans out into a harder metal theme as Hayle enters first wearing the usual corset but this time with longer boots and anime like cat ears and dark makeup enters as Sara follows wearing dark black Misfits leggings, Dark black combat boots with a metal pieced bra like wrestling top and a cut up jean vest. Still sporting her usual dark red with black streaks hair. As Sara and Hayle enter the ring Winter has no hesitation "Wow you two clean up. Actually no you two never look clean." The boys laugh at the high school level comment. "Oh wait there's two of you and three of us. Which means that clearly you two are going to have to call this match a draw. Darn" Sara smirks at this "Well you know me and Hayle here would have no problem kicking all three of your asses if need be. Considering you have such a smart mouth. Since i've walked into this company i have yet to see you come face to face with me without cheap shots or having one or i guess two henchmen behind you." Winter scoffs "You may think that but atleast my tag team partner isn't a pyscho little girl." Now that was a mistake. Hayle rips the microphone from Sara "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL." Sara restrains Hayle as she then smirks "Actually Hayle. Go For It." Sara removes her arm from Hayle as she hits a lou thez press punching Winter's face while Sara uses her whip to trip Tanner moving in position to lift him into the Headlock Driver. As this goes down the lights go out. as they go back on Hayle, Sara, Winter and Tanner are gone leaveing Sirius in the ring alone with yours truly. Decked out in combat boots, Cargo pants, a long sleeve shirt and black gloves as Sirius turns his attention to me going in for a punch as i catch his fist lifting his arm up and locking him into The Kata-Gatame. Sirius begins to fade as he faints out and i let his limp body hit the mat as Sara and Hayle re enter the ring as Sara hugs me and i hand her my Anti Possesion Necklace she smiles as i raise there hands. I grab the mic and sit on the mat lifting Sirius's back onto my lap lifting his head up "Never Disrespect My Girls." I push him roughly off and roll my way out of the ring. Followed by Sara and Hayle.

End Of Chapter 5


End file.
